His Butler, Relationship
by The Queen in Black
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] [Reader-insert] [Sebastian-x-Reader] This is full of fluff, I suppose. Set in the modern times, wherein the Kuroshitsuji cast are all actors for the mentioned show! Enjoy !


"I'm on break..." The girl spoke through her phone's mic.

"That's good, don't skip your meals. And by the way, I don't think we can go out tomorrow night. There's a cast party." Answered back a smooth and velvety masculine voice over the line.

"Oh... That's fine, and I understand. I'm busy tomorrow night anyways."

"Rehearsals?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Well, I just called to check on you. We'll get back to shooting now, it's the last scene and Grey threw a fit at his stylist for a while. I love you, [F/N]."

She chuckled lightly before replying, "Okay, do your best! Love you too, bye~!"

The girl ended their conversation with a click. She just had a quick phone call from her boyfriend, who was none other than the hot actor, Sebastian Michaelis.

Yup, that tall man with crimson red eyes, pale skin, soft black hair, deep and seductive voice... Basically, he was perfect in every way and was every woman's dream.

And [F/N] [L/N] was that man's lady.

How, you might ask?

Even the girl herself couldn't believe that they were in a relationship. What, she doesn't see herself a step close to perfection, with all those gorgeous actresses or models around.

Despite that fact, Sebastian Michaelis chose her. And he wanted [F/N].

The [H/C]-haired girl with [E/C] eyes worked as a [job/dream job]. And no, they didn't accidentally meet nor bumped into each other at her workplace.

Instead, they met inside an auditorium, through theater.

* * *

One of [F/N]'s talent was acting. Even if she was exceptionally good at it, she knew the "darker side" of it all. That's why she made the decision of choosing to become what she worked as now.

Though, in high school, she joined the theater club after gaining confidence and met most of her best friends there. They decided that once they all become professionals having a stable career, they would all join together to make their own Production Company.

Which explains the part of her conversation with Sebastian, mentioning "rehearsals".

Back to the story, yes, they met in the theater. It was when Ciel Phantomhive, the teen star and Sebastian's co-worker, resumed his schooling when the taping for the second season of Kuroshitsuji was over.

It happened that Ciel and the rest of his year level had to watch a Macbeth play for a certain subject, and they can bring with them at least one or two outsiders. Since Sebastian and Ciel were super close with each other, the blue-haired boy invited the elder male.

It also happened that [F/N] was one of the Macbeth play's cast, although she wasn't the lead female role. Rather, she was one of the witches.

The students all expected a long, boring play but [F/N] and her friends were creative enough to have a different approach.

First thing that caught the two actors' ears, asides from fangirling, squealing and the likes before the performance, was when 'A Diabolic Waltz' began to play in the background during the part where Macbeth plotted with his wife to kill King Duncan. It was of course in a form of waltzing.

And if you're wondering as to what 'A Diabolic Waltz' is, that my dear readers, is one of Kuroshitsuji's Original Soundtracks.

Ciel raised an eyebrow whilst Sebastian smirked at the choice of song.

"Should we sue them?" Sebastian asked the boy beside him, the smirk never leaving his lips.

"Shut up, it turned out well so it doesn't matter."

"Oh~? It's rare for you to praise a production that isn't even renowned." Sebastian continued to tease Ciel, earning him a jab to his ribcage and a glare.

Then, it was [F/N]'s moment to appear onstage. Let's just say, she acted as a witch inspired by Maleficent. She even used some of the villain's common lines.

Lastly, during the 'apparitions' part. It was executed through Chicago's _Cell Block Tango_ ***** , along with the witches.

" _I loved Macbeth more than I could possibly say, he was a really nice guy,_ " [F/N] sang, making eye contact with the audience. Sebastian's eyes never left her movements, some of them rather sensual.

" _Noble; a soldier_ ,"

His sight traveled from her fierce face though covered in stage make-up, to her costume that consisted of a silver-grayish corset, puffy and sparkly sleeves, and black, sparkly tights that was kind of ruffled by the side, which were once accompanied by a long black cape trimmed with gold and pieces of torn black cloth that reached her ankles patched together for a skirt.

As she sang and danced, she held onto a staff, that had a large purple-green eye at the top. Its height reached from her neck down to her feet.

" _He saw himself as alive,_ " [F/N] grabbed her co-actor by his shoulder and pushed him, the guy was now on all fours. " _And I saw him,_ " She got on top of the Macbeth actor as she sang this line. Using the staff, she pulled him by the neck, as though to choke him.

" _ **Dead.**_ "

And just then, [E/C] eyes met and stared back at crimson red ones. They held the gaze for awhile before the stage lights were out, for them to prepare for the following scene.

When the play ended, the students applauded at the performers as they all bowed down; the whole cast reappearing on stage for the last time.

"Sebastian, what are you standing there for? It's time to go." Ciel inquired, looking back at the man that remained in place, watching [F/N] chat with her friends as they sat on stage, resting.

"If you want to, you can go on ahead. Maleficent caught my interest." Sebastian replied, his eyes never leaving the girl. This caused the younger boy to roll his eyes with a sigh before leaving. Sebastian made sure he wasn't seen while he waited. That was after he signed autographs and took pictures with some or rather I say, most of the students.

You can imagine what happened next. [F/N] was last to leave the auditorium, carrying a lot of bags with her after she changed into something simple. A polo-shirt that had a small logo of their company underneath the collar, white skinny jeans and brown sneakers. There was no trace of make-up on her face now.

That's where Sebastian goes into action, opening the door for her and offering to carry her bags. What started out as a simple offer ended up to talking over tea, and Sebastian's attempt at getting [F/N]'s number. But the [H/C]-haired lady was not that easy, which all the more made Sebastian intrigued.

The actor of course, knowing him, when he wants something he'll get it.

No matter what.

* * *

She sighed happily at the memory while sipping her mocha frappe through a black bendy straw. The girl pondered over it, ' _Although our relationship is a dark secret hidden from the public, save my parents... It's better than having a paparazzi around._ ' Dumping her empty plastic cup in a nearby trash bin, she said to herself, "I didn't enter the world of showbiz, however since _he_ is part of it..." She chuckled and shook her head.

Their relationship lasted for almost three years now and as a secret. Even if the two of them decided to live together, the both of them especially Sebastian, had a way to avoid any stalkers and the likes.

They hardly went on dates. The only time they could go out together was during the wee hours of the night. Sebastian would always have to wear a wig and some contact lenses though. There are times when they'll go out of town, board a plane or ride a cruise ship.

Fancy shmancy, aren't they?

Obviously, [F/N] was already friends with her boyfriend's closest friends; friends that could be trusted with such a secret. And that list consisted, Ciel with his "rumored girlfriend" and co-star Elizabeth, Undertaker and Agni. Sebastian managed to persuade her into telling her closest friends as well. [F/N] threatened them with a sadistic smile on her lips if ever word got out about their relationship.

And she was glad she told them; those people she chose to trust.

* * *

Her phone vibrated in her pocket during work which meant break was over, signalling her that a text message just got in. [F/N] waited for the time before she got off and left her workplace.

The girl walked her way from the bus stop towards the high-end condominium building. Of course, Sebastian was rich enough that's why he paid for most of the unit's amount.

[F/N] finally checked the text and saw it was from both Ciel and Sebastian. The content was pretty much the same. It was about an interview for the Kuroshitsuji Book of Murder cast that starts at nine in the evening.

The [H/C]-haired girl tucked a lose strand behind her ear as she looked at the time. "I have thirty minutes left to clean up." The elevator made a soft 'ding' and opened. She went out, walked her way towards their unit. Pressing on the keypad the lock combination—it was their anniversary, duh—before entering.

I'll get to the part wherein [F/N] was in her sleepwear, which consisted of black shorts and a large, [F/C] t-shirt that was an inch shorter than her shorts. Currently, she was feasting on gummy bears and ice cream as she skimmed through different channels while their pet cat, _Amelia_ , sat beside her.

Yeah, Amelia was the name Sebastian wanted. Though she argued that [Pet name] was better, she lost to the man in a game of rock, paper, scissors.

She scratched Ophelia behind her ear, and the animal purred in response.

[F/N] rarely watched nowadays, unless it had anything to do with Sebastian or probably some cool basketball players with colorful hair. Or let's say a singing boy group that just became popular over the past few months, lastly the small man fighting off gigantic human bodies breaching walls.

Yup, unless it had to do with any of those mentioned, she wasn't watching and wasn't turning that LED TV on.

"They said it was Channel 66..." [F/N] bit off a gummy bear's head and clicked on the remote. There was roughly three minutes before nine, and after the last commercial, the talk show began.

The show-host introduced himself and started off with an intro, which, of course, was to welcome some of Kuroshitsuji's Book of Murder cast. Ciel was at the center of the group. Beside the teen boy would be the Double Charles while on the other would be Sebastian.

"We just finished taping earlier this day, and it won't be long until it's released in the theaters." Charles Grey replied with a stern face, contrasting expressions with his character in the movie and his co-actor, Charles Phipps.

[F/N] watched as the host asked questions to the stars; she would make side comments at their responses and also, occasionally laugh at some statements Phipps would pull off.

"I am _really_ talkative by nature, so when I received the role I thought I'd lose it."

The personal questions part would be coming right after the break. Sebastian pulled out his phone and began texting [F/N].

'Hello dear, are you watching? Stay awake, and if you're tired from work I'm sorry.' The man tapped on his screen the word "send" and waited for a few seconds before his phone vibrated. He sipped on a bottle of water provided by the staff as he read the girl's reply, even hearing her voice in his mind.

'Yeah, I saw this annoying commercial again. (LOL emoji) And no, I'm fine okay? Anything for you of course." After the last part was a bunch of more emojis, causing a small smile to slowly form on Sebastian's lips. The staff signaled that the break will come to an end in ten seconds, so the actor sent a single emoji which was a smirk.

"So... Ciel, we all know that you and Elizabeth are said to be dating. Is it true? Are you guys making it official?"

The eye-patched boy hummed as he came up with an answer. "Well, you can say that we are, occasionally. But I'm not sure if we're going to take the next step or not."

[F/N] spoke, "Yeah right, Ciel. Stop prolonging the issue." She rolled her [E/C] eyes and took a spoonful of ice cream. She drank a glass of water lying in front of her on the small table.

"Oh, lastly, Mr. Sebastian, we all know you're one of the _hottest_ men these days; trust me I'm running behind the list." The audience chuckled at the host's side-comment.

' _Ah, it's been a while since_ that _question was asked._ ' The girl thought in her seat.

"Is there any chance that a lucky woman already stole your heart? I won't say that hers got stolen, since it's a given, am I right folks?" The raven haired man let out a low chuckle before putting a leg over the other. Ciel observed him with anticipation.

I'm afraid that would be true."

The audience gasped... Basically everyone watching gasped, surprised at the sudden confession.

Including [F/N] [L/N].

"There are numerous ladies being linked to you, and one of them being Mathilda Simmons. Could it be that the two of you...?"

"Oh no, please do take your mind off of them since we all have no such certain connection." Sebastian smirked and leaned back on the couch. "Will we be expecting to see her soon, knowing that you've been nominated for the Grannimè Globe Awards*?"

"Only if she wants to; I respect my lady's decision and I wouldn't force her to go out into the public. However..." Sebastian turned his head and faced the camera that was focused on him. "Dear, I know you're watching right now..."

"I hope that you would accept to be my date to the Awards Night."

The audience 'ooh-ed' at his statement, some were even whispering among themselves and Sebastian turned to face the host once more. "Whoever you are, miss, we'll all be waiting to see you." The host followed up and chuckled. He began to thank them and gave the stars time to promote the two-part movie. Meanwhile, [F/N] sat there dumbfounded and confused. The gummy bears she were about to put in her mouth fell off her hands and back to the plastic bag when her boyfriend confessed on TV.

She stared into nothing after drinking all of the glass' contents, decided to turn the TV off and brushed her teeth. The girl climbed onto the king-sized bed and closed her eyes to sleep. Although her eyes were closed, she was still awake and kept on weighing the differences and the circumstances. Sooner or later, she drifted to sleep due to pondering whether to accept Sebastian's invitation or not.

* * *

The actor drove his way home with his black Lamborghini and got into their unit around midnight, maybe half an hour past one in the morning. He quickly removed his shoes, and changed into his sleepwear.

Yeah, Sebastian was wearing nothing except a maroon undershirt and black boxers.

The man climbed onto bed beside [F/N]. He brushed away the hair that blocked her face from view, before raining kisses down on her face. At this, the girl opened her eyes and moaned his name softly. "You're back..." A yawn followed her whisper. Sebastian dipped his head down and kissed her lips softly.

"So... Should I be expecting a 'yes' for an answer?" Sebastian smirked as he chuckled, making [F/N] smile.

"But why? What's your reason for it?"

"I think it's time that we stop hiding. I wouldn't want for you to be swarmed by reporters and cameras out of nowhere for that would be tiresome."

[F/N] nodded and hummed. "And if I decline?"

Sebastian raised a perfect eyebrow and grinned menacingly.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to persuade you to saying yes~"

He locked lips with [F/N] and kissed her passionately, hovering above her now, sliding his tongue in her mouth before making love to his girlfriend.

* * *

The next morning, [F/N] fluttered her eyes open and stretched her arms out, still feeling Sebastian's arm wrapped around her waist.

She giggled, tracing the outline of her lover's sleeping face resting on her bare chest. The girl planted a kiss on his forehead, then to his nose and lastly to his lips. Sebastian kissed back, shocking her, and she pulled away.

"Good morning gorgeous~" she purred, making Sebastian chuckle. "I should say the same to you. Now... About the Awards Night," he began.

[F/N] rolled her eyes, "I still haven't said yes, nor do I plan to."

"Ah, but my dear, weren't you screaming that along with my name a few hours ago?"

She blushed deeply as her lover sent vibrations through her body as he laughed in triumph. "I love you, [F/N]."

The girl groaned in defeat and sighed. She pouted slightly, the blush receding. "Fine, I'll be your date to the Awards Night. But there's one thing bothering me."

"What will I wear?"

Sebastian grinned and hugged her tight. "Oh, thank you. And about that, there are three boxes in your closet waiting to be opened. So now, you won't have any problem." This made the girl scoff in disbelief.

"Seriously, you make things so easy for me. Thank you, dear. Well, I'll be taking a day off from work since I miss spending time with you and that I'm already late. I have rehearsals later though, wanna come?"

"I want to but I have a cast party to attend, remember?"

"Oh... Right, so, when is this Awards Night?"

Turns out it was on the day of their third year anniversary. She mused that it was for them to have a simple yet elegant dinner at some overly expensive restaurant right after the event.

Little did she know, Sebastian had something else in mind.

* * *

The day finally came, and you can say Sebastian, along with several other artists and stars were scattered everywhere from newspapers to televisions, and of course social media. Some even contained questions flying about, "Will Sebastian reveal his mystery girl?", "Sebastian's date's identity!?" and lastly, "Who is Sebastian's lover?"

[F/N] threw her phone back to the bed with a sigh. "Your face is all around my phone's news feed. And some of my friends are bugging me to get them autographs." she said, looking back at the red-eyed man putting on his outfit for the night. He said nothing and gave her a close-eyed smile.

"Will you wear it or do you want me to do the honors?" Sebastian winked, lifting the box's lid.

[F/N] rolled her eyes. "Sometimes you're such a pervert. But I still love you." The girl took the dress from its container and observed it for the first time. "Do you like it?"

"Hm, you know my style. I love it; simple but at the same time elegant." She grinned, running one hand through the silk chiffon fabric, before going into her own walk-in closet. The dress that reached down to her feet was all black; it was sleeveless, high-neck and had an empire style waist wrapped around by a black ribbon.

The bodice was covered in lace, studded with small diamonds, forming some sort of pattern, and her back was exposed quite a bit.

When she came out the closet, Sebastian was sitting on the bed talking to Ciel over the phone. He mouthed the words, "It suits you." to [F/N] and smirked, while listening to Ciel's voice. As the man conversed with his friend, his lover pulled out another box. It was smaller compared to the one containing the dress, since in the inside, jewelries and a silver clutch bag took up its space.

Sebastian caught her gawking at the items and he called her name just for the girl to snap out of it. "Sebastian... don't you think these are a bit too much?" [F/N] asked, only for the guy to shrug and blink at her innocently. "Well, there _is_ a red carpet you have to walk on that's being guarded by cameras and the press."

There was a pause before the girl replied. "...I don't think I'm cut out for this; nor will I ever be. I mean, what are all these diamond gemstones for?" she raised a piece of the said thing, "It doesn't look like an earring to me." the first part of her statement made him frown in the slightest and he stood up, walked to her side and grabbed the silver bracelet from the box.

"It's a hair accessory, my dear. And please don't say that again; I know it's a shock but you're [F/N] [L/N]. This will be a 'piece of cake' for you, I trust in you." He encouraged the woman while putting the jewelry around her left wrist. She sighed and whispered a small apology before smiling. "You're right, I can do this and I know I can since we'll be together. It's just that I thought you went a little overboard with buying stuff I won't be able to use regularly."

The actor only shook his head and kissed her forehead. "It is _our_ time to shine, so I thought of only the best for you, my lady. Now, get your hair and make-up done. Or would you want me to call my stylist?"

"Oh please, there's no need for that." [F/N] made a face and sat in front of her vanity table. A few minutes later, she had her soft, [H/C] hair in an updo. The diamond-like gemstones, which turned out to be hair accessories, were now tucked into the back of it. She then proceeded to putting her make-up on, which ended up as a smokey eye with an intentional smudge-effect, very light blush-on and her lips colored in bright and bold pink.

Sebastian watched her and sneakily took photos of her. He put on his watch and his dress shoes before handing [F/N] the last box. She looked at him from his head, noticing the different way his hair was styled in ***** , down to his toe and smirked, her eyes intent on his shoes. "The devil wears Prada, so it seems?" [F/N] and the actor chuckled at the pun, as the latter person knelt on one knee before her.

"Do you really have to?"

"How can I be your boyfriend if I can't even do something as simple as this?" he responded using one of his character's signature lines. And since [F/N] really had no choice, she let Sebastian put her shoes on for her. He pulled the back zipper down, then lightly lifted the labyrinth of leather twists and turns so [F/N] could easily slide her [S/C] foot into the Louboutin black pumps. The girl stood up, accepting Sebastian's offered and non-gloved hand.

"Can you walk in those five-inch stilettos?"

"I just have to get used to them... and that you don't let go of my hand." she chuckled.

After getting the important stuff into her silver clutch bag, the two of them went out hand in hand and took the elevator that was connected to the parking area, where a black Chevy—you know, those big ones that celebrities use—was waiting for them.

A driver opened the car's door for them, only to see that they wouldn't be alone. Ciel, along with Elizabeth, were sitting beside each other. The blonde girl didn't have her usual Victorian curls; instead, her hair was down in normal waves. Meanwhile, Ciel didn't have his eyepatch on; he used his hair to slightly cover his other eye up and gave quite an emo-ish look to it.

Sebastian and his girlfriend stepped inside the vehicle and Elizabeth grinned happily upon seeing the couple they've been waiting for and she squealed.

"[F/N]! You look so perfect in that get up!" She giggled, admiring [F/N]'s dress with her gloved hand as the lady sat in front of her. "He picked everything out for me. I'm still surprised, to be honest." The girl in black replied. "Sebastian, you have got to teach Ciel how to understand a woman's taste!" She continued, before pulling out her perfume as the car began to move.

Ciel only crossed his arms with a scowl and covered his nose when Elizabeth sprayed perfume to herself. "You call yourself a woman?" The blondie gasped, taken aback by what he replied. Sebastian smirked and said, his voice had a mocking tone to it so as to give Ciel a little payback for what he did. "But of course, Ciel my young lord, is still but a wee lad as well, isn't he?"

The two females laughed and the ride to the event was indeed a noisy one.

* * *

"We have arrived." said the driver as he pulled over to the end of a red carpet, which was basically press alley lined up with TV booths. "Don't forget to smile." Sebastian whispered by [F/N]'s ear while the car's door was opened for them.

The younger couple went out first, and the 'show' has started. Elizabeth waved slightly, before tucking a bit of her hair behind her ear. She held onto Ciel's arm, voluntarily, and they began walking ahead. Next one to come out, was the red-eyed male, slightly adjusting his necktie in the process. He stood straight, before offering his hand out towards his lover inside the car.

[F/N] took a breath before accepting, taking her first step out and when in full view, more camera flashes came their way; and honestly it hurt her eyes though she put on a facade so as to not humiliate Sebastian. The latter person seemed to be not affected by the attack of lights, since he was used to it, and they began walking.

Several reporters came up to them as they walked.

" _Are you really Sebastian Michaelis' lover_?"

" _How and when did you two meet_?"

" _How long have you been together_?"

" _Do you plan on settling down with him_?"

" _What made you accept his invitation_?"

The female internally sighed, frustrated quite a bit, since not once had she even hear them ask what her _name_ was. Though it didn't really matter, she just put on a smile before answering, "Yes", "It's a long story", "A few times back, meeting by the eyes", "...For quite some time now", "Maybe, we'll see", "Sebastian is just really good at persuading"; and the [H/C] haired woman gave a soft chuckle as she said the last statement.

Beside her, Sebastian was also answering a set of questions, both regarding his work and his lover. It took them maybe around three minutes or two before they resumed to walk once more. Once they somehow, out of sight from the rapid flashing of cameras, some other stars were there as well; taking 'groufies', talking to each other and all that stuff.

Yes, those stars, once were off-camera, were also normal people. And that's just how the Michaelis-[L/N] pair interacted with them. [F/N] was of course, introduced and although at first she was shy, she slowly became accustomed to them, seeing how those usual antagonists on shows were really funny in real life, or those who seemed to be so serious were actually fond of taking pictures and the likes.

Yeap, somehow, the lady was enjoying it and Sebastian couldn't feel any less than the happiest man on the world.

Moments later, people got settled down on their designated seats. Awards were given to this person and that, and I don't really want to go in detail since that would take for _hours_. Quite surprisingly, although not, Sebastian _had_ won the award, "Best Actor in a Motion Picture - Drama". The audience clapped, press took pictures, and [F/N] couldn't help but either smirk or smile at her man's achievement.

Sebastian walked towards the platform... alright, _stage_ , took the award with a small bow before standing behind a the mic stand. He cleared his throat slightly before bending down in the slightest, since he was a tall person; and began to talk.

"I have less than 45 seconds, so I'd like to thank you all for this," he paused for three seconds, referring to the award he was holding in his hand. "And I dedicate it to my wonderful girlfriend... and hopefully, _my soon-to-be wife_."

Co-stars, fans, the press, (mostly) got wild on their seats both at the venue or anywhere around the world as long as they were watching and listening to this unexpected proposal. It seemed that only [F/N] was the one who was frozen in time.

From his pocket, Sebastian pulled out a ring and smirked, winking at [F/N]'s direction.

"Answer me when I get down from here. Again, I thank you all."

* * *

[F/N] clicked on the remote to turn the TV off, before placing it down on the space beside her as she leaned on the soft, velvety couch. The girl smiled softly, while a certain ring on her left finger glimmered gloriously yet silently in its place.

A few beeps was heard from where she was, and soon, strong, loving and protective arms lingered around her bulging stomach; while soft lips brushed the girl's cheek. She raised her left hand to caress his face before she turned her head to him, giving the raven-haired man a peck.

"What were you watching?~"

She chuckled, "Oh nothing... just an old show,"

Sebastian smirked. "Ah, I see, you're calling me old?" [F/N] made a face before replying with a smirk matching his, "Of course! You'll be a father soon anyway, so basically you're old."

The couple shared their laughs for a while, obviously happy and all that, before the husband sat next to his wife on their couch. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly.

"I still can't believe we've got this far."

Sebastian kissed her forehead lightly and his lips graced a small, yet tender smile as his red eyes stared down at her figure.

"Trust me... we have eternity ahead of us." 

* * *

**A/N: One-shot, yes, I was so sad the other day couldn't help but let this out. HA HA HA. Anyway, school has started last week, 10th grade, yeah sure, harhar. I'm afraid I'll be having a hard time updating the other stories... sigh. Anyway yeah, this too fluffy I guess haha and sorta OOC but naaah.**

 ***- Yeah, Cell Block Tango, look it up on YouTube if ever you guys don't know, so you have an idea. The students that did this for their Macbeth play changed the lyrics, and it turned out nice. It was nice.**

 ***- And this one, please do refer to the cover of this story.**

 **I'll be off now, going to memorize formulas and...yeah, Anatomy (makesmewonderhowitwouldbeifSebastianbemyteacher)**


End file.
